


Kitten, Kiss, and Keith

by NyxKeilantra413



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, basically keiths have sex with shiro and each other, foot worship, theres humor at the end but the beginning is all pr0n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/pseuds/NyxKeilantra413
Summary: “I’m home.”“Welcome home, Shiro.”Shiro, having made sure that the front door is locked, turns his back at the voice. Well—voices, as they come from three different persons.Shiro is rather stressed from work, so he has Kitten, Kiss, and Keith help him relax ;)





	Kitten, Kiss, and Keith

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure about the name Kiss, but I read that in Japanese Keith can be read as 'Kiss' and it makes the names alliterative, so *shrug*

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Shiro.”

Shiro, having made sure that the front door is locked, turns his back at the voice. Well—voice _s_ , as they come from three different persons.

A small smile appears on Shiro’s face as he looks at the three kneeling figures, each looking back up at him with their own smile.

“Kitten.”

The one on the farther right perks up—literally, as his ears happen to be a cat’s. Kitten gracefully springs up on all fours, briefly rubbing his body against Shiro’s muscular legs before sinking to the floor, landing a small kiss on each of Shiro’s oxfords.

“Kiss.”

The one on the farther left smiles, first shyly, then coyly. Kiss crawls towards Shiro with purposefully swaying hips, before mouthing around the sizable bulge behind Shiro’s tailored slacks and peppering it with kisses.

“Keith.”

The one in the middle, Keith, stays in place. He keeps his small smile, not shy or teasing. It’s not until Shiro huffs softly and gestures at him that Keith climbs to his feet. He fluidly manoeuvres around Kiss and Kitten’s forms, arms wrapping around Shiro’s firm shoulders, and kisses Shiro on the lips.

Shiro sighs blissfully into the kiss. Now _this_ is paradise on earth.

Shirogane Takashi, aged 25, is a good man. Hard-working, capable, ridiculously kind and earnest in all he does. Still, he’s not a deity who can be stress-free, so when he has not one, not two, but three perfectly lovely little things willing to help him relax...

“Say,” he breaks the silence, voice teasing. “I’m a little stressed tonight, so if one of you could help me...?”

“I can do it!”

Three voices go up at once. A pause, a trade of angry glances between each other, then matching, silently pleading look up at Shiro, who valiantly tries to hide a fond chuckle.

“There, there, I do want some of you to help me relax, but not in the entrance, okay? C’mon, guys, to the living room.” The three scramble after him. Shiro doesn’t even slow his walk or turn his head as he casually tells them, “On hands and knees.”

He smiles to himself upon hearing soft thuds of knee falling against wooden floor. His smile widens when Kitten confidently trots next to his legs, evidently pleased with himself for having been on his hands and knees before Shiro gave the order. Shiro scratches the base of Kitten’s ear, making him purr, before seating himself on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

From there, Shiro’s eyes sweep the three figures, all kneeling and smiling once again. All of them are ‘dressed’ to Shiro’s taste. Kitten is practically nude, except for the red collar with its tinkling little bell around his slim neck and the black fur mittens keeping his hands in fists. Kiss is clad in a lingerie that consists of some strategically placed lavender lace and stockings. Keith is by far the most modest in a frilly, sheer white apron that barely covers his crotch.

Shiro spreads his legs, and the three nearly surge forward like starving cats smelling a can of chicken being opened. Only nearly, however—his pets are well-trained, after all. Shiro fakes a contemplated hum as they attempt to wait patiently. They’ve begun fidgeting when Shiro spots something on the table.

“What’s this, Keith?”

Keith stills. Three pairs of eyes peer—Keith’s more hesitantly—at the coffee table, where a couple drops of water are visible.

“Did you forget to clean this up?”

A small nod answers.

“Well, that settles it, then. Kitten and Kiss get to help me relax first.” Keith visibly wilts, but still gives Kitten and Kiss a wry smile as they briefly nuzzle him before crawling up to Shiro.

“May I suck your dick? Please, Shiro?” Kiss pleads Shiro, tone hopeful. At Shiro’s sign, he happily buries his face on Shiro’s crotch, before delicately grabbing the zip-pull and pulling it down with his teeth. Kiss giggles when he pulls down Shiro’s briefs and his cock, already hard, springs out and lightly smacks him on one cheek.

Kitten doesn’t bother asking for permission. With Shiro’s help, he takes off Shiro’s oxfords and socks, then goes down on Shiro’s foot. Shiro kindly lifts his foot up, so Kitten can easily drag his tongue up and down the underside several times before moving on to his toes. He suckles on the big toe as if it produces milk, huffing when Shiro wiggles the rest of his toes as reminder but yielding, going on to lick between the toes and suck the other toes as well.

Kiss wastes no time before blowing Shiro. He pecks the tip of Shiro’s cock, then wraps his lips around the head and goes down, making Shiro restrain a satisfied hiss.

“Your sinful lack of gag reflex, Kiss,” Shiro breathes out, but doesn’t finish his sentence as Kiss begins to suck on his cock, hard. Shiro’s left hand reaches behind Kiss’ head, pushing it deeper on his crotch. He growls, “Gag on it.”

Kiss can make himself not gag, but if it’s what Shiro wants, he can gag just fine too, especially when it’s on a cock as big as Shiro’s. He angles his head to take in Shiro’s cock better, and there—he gags, eyes widening and tears welling up.

“Play with your nipples,” Shiro orders Kiss, not waiting for him to obey before moving the boy’s head as a fleshlight in a merciless pace. He turns to Kitten, “Switch to the other foot. Are you hard?”

Kitten answers with a loud moan and a quivering tail. Shiro nods, satisfied.

“After you’re done with my foot, you may hump on my leg. And speak,” Shiro orders Kitten. Speak here, naturally, means meow and mewl, which Kitten instantly obeys.

“Now, Keith...” Keith, having spent the time meanwhile with his hands demurely folded over his lap and his head dejectedly bowed down, looks up. He looks so regretful that Shiro can’t help but smile and pats the seat beside him. “On your knees, Keith. Drape your body over my lap.”

Keith doesn’t crawl. He leaps, like a cheetah, and gracefully lands on his knees right next to Shiro. He places both hands on the other side of Shiro’s legs, carefully lowering himself until his stomach and chest are flush against the bulging muscles of Shiro’s thighs. His head is turned facing Shiro so he can whisper.

“I’m sorry, Shiro... I didn’t mean to forget to clean the house.”

Shiro can’t easily move Kiss’ head anymore now that Keith is on his lap, but Kiss keeps up the pace for him. Kitten has finished sucking his toes, swirling his tongue all over the nails and even instep to ankle for bonus, and is now moving to straddle Shiro’s leg for humping. Shiro smiles indulgently at them all—Kiss’ eagerness, Kitten’s obedience, Keith’s penitence—and pets Keith’s soft, rounded ass like a sleeping cat.

“It’s fine, Keith... Okay, no, not really fine. We’ve made an agreement: you get punished if you fail to do your duty. Let’s say, ten spankings. You must not orgasm and you must lick the water drops clean as well. Does that sound fair?”

Keith nods right away. Shiro refrains from teasing, but ushers Keith into position. As soon as Keith’s upper body is draped on the armrest and his face is over the water drops, Shiro swings his prothestic hand down on Keith’s ass with a smack.

“One!” Keith yelps, tongue barely licking a drop.

Two, three, four follow promptly, then Shiro squeezes the pink flesh until Keith moans against the table surface. Shiro pays him no heed and turns to Kiss, nudging him with his free foot and signing him to go behind Kitten, whose humping is increasing.

‘Rim him,’ Shiro mouthes, and gives Keith three more smacks. His yell rivals Kitten’s shocked meow as Kiss sticks his tongue inside his hole.

Three last smacks later, Shiro’s free hand yanks Keith’s head back, exposing the boy’s hazy, teary eyes and lolling tongue. Shiro tugs his leg back, making Kitten almost fall on his face, and positions Keith, legs spread wide, over his still-wet-and-hard cock. He purposefully stops right under Keith’s twitching hole, enjoying how Keith’s limbs twitch and vainly try to hold onto something, and orders Kiss and Kitten again.  
“Sixty-nine, rimming. When you’re done, French-kiss each other.”

He waits, and chokes on a laugh, as Kitten shoves Kiss on his back with his own butt and grabs Kiss’ own legs apart. Only then does he slam Keith down on his cock. Keith’s scream rings loudly amongst the slurping and smacking tongues in assholes, and he goes on a series of ah!-ah!-ah!, interspersed with hiccups, sobs, and Shiro please.

Kitten comes first, followed closely by Kiss, and finally, Keith. Shiro angles Keith down so his cum will stain Kitten and Kiss—the latter whining as a strip of the cum forces him to cover his left eye. Shiro himself comes not long after, sighing in satisfaction and letting Keith act as cock-warmer and blanket together. When he’s controlled his breath, Kitten and Kiss have finished their kiss with panting and connected strings of saliva, so he lifts Keith up from his cock and places him on the floor between his legs.

“I hope you two aren’t too tired yet,” Shiro gestures to Keith—specifically, Keith’s cum-filled asshole. “Mind doing some cleaning for Keith?”  
Neither of them minds. Shiro watches the three of them. He’s relaxed now, contented, sleepy...

“Good boys,” he praises them.

* * *

Shiro wakes up with cold sweat soaking his bed and a _sensation_ uncomfortably tenting his blanket.

Not a moment later, he leaves his bed in search of Matt.

Matt, happily snuggled up in a disgusting amount of bedding that he has arranged like a nest (originally to tease Pidge but ended up using for himself), sleepily opens his eyes. They slowly blink once, twice, before snapping open wide and he nearly screams.

Shiro, hovering above Matt like an incredibly buff Carmilla on her way to suck a nerd’s blood, doesn’t react to Matt’s surprise. Concern, mingled with fear and shame, is apparent in his face as he asks,

“Matt, do you think I’m cheating if I dreamed multiple Keiths?”

“...what.”

“I mean, I was just fucking one, but the other two did service me before that and then I had them entertain me by making out with each other while I-”

“Shiro. Shirogane Takashi. Sir. Shut the hell up before I stuff a mini-Keith down your throat—oh my robotic deities, don’t tell me you’ll be into vore.”

Shiro takes a beat too long to answer. Matt, being a good friend he is, wordlessly moves his bedding, piling them on the part separating him and Shiro to be more fortified. After the pillows have reached chest-high, he wraps himself up in three blankets and curl into a judgemental little ball.

When morning comes and Allura informs them of a prospective ally in a planet famous for its cloning machine, Matt becomes an even better friend and only side-eyes him once.

Shiro vaguely feels blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently your writing only gets written when YOU write them?? What a revelation... I wonder what I'm going to do with this information.
> 
> Sorry for those waiting for my Care Package PWP sequel! The sugar daddies can't get it up in my mind lmao


End file.
